startrek5efandomcom-20200215-history
Components
A ship is composed of different components: Hull A ship’s hull is its basic frame, on which the other components are mounted. Class F Shuttlecraft HullRowboat hull Armor Class 11 Hit Points 50 0 Weapons Miranda-class Hull'''Equivalent to the hull of a Longboat or Sailing Ship '''Armor Class 15 Hit Points 300 0 - 2 Weapons as Romulan Bird of Prey Hull Armor Class 15 Hit Points 300 0 - 2 Weapon as Constitution-class Hull'''Equivalent to the hull of a Galley or War Ship '''Armor Class 15 Hit Points 500 4 - 6 Weapons as D7 class Hull Armor Class 15 Hit Points 500 4 - 6 Weapons as Shields Ship Shields are a component that protect your starship against attacks. Ship Shields: Standard Shield Array Armor Class 18 Hit Points 50 All components of the starship have a damage threshold of 15. Ship Shields: Enhanced Shield Array Armor Class 18 Hit Points 50 All components of the starship have a damage threshold of 20. Control A control component is used to steer a ship. Control: Standard Helm Armor Class 16 Hit Points 50 Move up to the speed of one of its movement components, with one 90-degree turn. If the helm is destroyed, the starship can’t turn. Control: Reinforced Helm Armor Class 18 Hit Points 50 Move up to the speed of one of its movement components, with one 90-degree turn. If the helm is destroyed, the starship can’t turn. Movement A movement component is the element of the ship that enables it to move, such as an impulse drive or warp drive. Movement: Impulse Impulse engines handle movement on the tactical scale. Movement: Impulse Engine Class A8 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100; –5 ft. speed per 20 damage taken Locomotion (sublight) fusion reactor, speed 25 ft. Movement: Impulse Engine Class A9 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100; –10 ft. speed per 25 damage taken Locomotion (sublight) fusion reactor, speed 35 ft. Movement: Impulse Engine Class A10 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100; –10 ft. speed per 20 damage taken Locomotion (sublight) fusion reactor, speed 45 ft. Movement: Warp Warp engines handle movement on the overland scale. Movement: Warp Engines Drive System Type 1 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100 Locomotion (warp) matter-antimatter, travel pace 3 parsecs per hour (72 parsecs per day) Movement: Warp Engines Drive System Type 2 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100 Locomotion (warp) matter-antimatter, travel pace 4 parsecs per hour (96 parsecs per day) Movement: Warp Engines Drive System Type 3 Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100 Locomotion (warp) matter-antimatter, travel pace 5 parsecs per hour (120 parsecs per day) Movement: Type K Transwarp Drive Armor Class 12 Hit Points 100 Locomotion (warp) matter-antimatter, travel pace 9 parsecs per hour (216 parsecs per day) Weapons A ship capable of being used in combat has one or more weapon components, each of which is operated separately. ''Weapon: Phaser EmitterBased on Ballista '''Armor Class' 15 Hit Points 50 each Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 120/480 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (3d10) piercing damage. ''Weapon: Photon Torpedo LauncherStatistics of a Mangonel '''Armor Class' 15 Hit Points 100 each Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 200/800 ft. (can’t hit targets within 60 ft. of it), one target. Hit: 27 (5d10) bludgeoning damage. Weapon: Disruptor Cannon (Klingon) Weapon: Plasma Torpedo Launcher (Romulan)